


Just Want To Keep You

by writingawaymylife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Mates, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingawaymylife/pseuds/writingawaymylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan has never fallen for a human before.  He's with the alpha pack.  They find new alphas, kill and move on.  Danny's different though, he makes Ethan want so much more, but he doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Want To Keep You

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know why, but i'm starting to have a soft spot for Ethan. I kind of really want him and Danny to get together and be happy and in love and all that crap sooo I decided to write this little thing to get it out of my system. Hope you enjoy!

Ethan bit his lip as he took out his phone. He shot a quick text to Danny as he walked down the boy's street. He wanted to see him so badly and he couldn't put a finger on why.

He smiled as his phone buzzed. Popping it out he practically cried out in happiness at the text.

Danny: Well I would hope you would come see me if you just happened to be in the neighborhood. Can you sneak into my backyard? I don't want my parents to wake up.

Ethan: I can do one better. Do you have a bedroom window?

Danny: You can't be serious

Ethan smiled as he found Danny's house. The boy finally texted him saying his window was the one that faced his neighbors house. Ethan made quick work running and jumping easily onto the roof near the window. He crept up silently, knocking lightly at it as he smiled watching Danny on his computer.

Danny jumped at the knock laughing as he ran to the window and unlocked it to let Ethan in. Ethan smiled as Danny helped him inside still laughing. "I can't believe you just did that. Jesus how did you do that?" Danny shut his window before turning around and getting an armful of Ethan.

The werewolf wrapped his arms around Danny's waist, pulling him in for a kiss. Danny smiled wrapping his arms around the boy's neck. "You know we just got back from the meet like what four hours ago?" Ethan laughed as he pulled away. "I can't help it, I think i'm addicted to you." 

\---------

They were in Danny's bed making out. Shirts off just like at the motel. Except this time there was no wolfsbane to make him flip out and try to kill himself.

It was just him and the boy he..really cared about. Danny was kissing and moaning as Ethan moved down his body. He smiled as he looked up and saw Danny watching him.

"You are perfect" he murmured softly. Danny blushed. "You're pretty perfect yourself you know." Ethan chuckled as he hit Danny's belt buckle looking up. "May I?"

Danny licked his lips and nodded. "Y-Yeah of course". Ethan smiled, kissing the skin above Danny's buckle. He could feel the boy's heart pounding, smell his fear, excitement and..very faintly he picked up on his lust, or maybe it was love. Ethan swallowed as he undid Danny's pants tugging them off easily before pushing the boy's legs apart. Ethan pressed soft kisses to the insides of Danny's legs reveling in how the other boy came undone at his touch. When he got up to Danny's briefs Ethan was overwhelmed with the boy's musk. It smelled amazing, and Ethan needed more. He slipped the briefs off easily smiling as Danny's half hard cock bounced out. Ethan wrapped a hand around it working on Danny slowly.

"Shit..Ethan" Danny groaned as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch. Ethan leaned forward letting his tongue flick out to taste the precum that was already flowing from Danny's cock. His wolf wanted to howl in happiness. Instead Ethan took all of Danny in his mouth.

The other boy cried out gripping his sheets as his head fell back. "E-Ethan f-fuckk!" Ethan bobbed up and down as Danny cursed and whimpered. Ethan loved that he could do this for Danny. He wanted to do this for Danny, always. "Oh god, Ethan fuck where did you learn how to shitt shitt" Danny grit his teeth trying not to cum so soon.

Ethan smiled around the boy's cock as he moved a hand down to start squeezing and rubbing his balls. Ethan wanted all of Danny. He wanted Danny as his and no one else's ever.

Ethan knew Danny was close. Could smell the arousal, he could feel how every inch of Danny was tensing up just waiting for that moment to release. With one swipe, Ethan pressed his finger against Danny's hole, putting pressure but not pushing past the ring of muscle.

Danny screamed as he came, shooting hard down Ethan's throat. Ethan swallowed all of it easily only pulling back when Danny lay panting and whimpering. Ethan lapped at his tip a little more before crawling back up to lay next to the other boy. He ran a hand through Danny's hair before cupping his face and pulling him in for a gentle kiss. "That was amazing." Danny smiled as he reached down for Ethan's pants. Ethan grabbed his hand and shook his head. 

Danny frowned. "I was going to.." Ethan shook his head. "No baby, I wanted to do this for you." Danny swallowed as he pulled Ethan back in for a kiss. "You're too good to me." Ethan shook his head again. "You deserve the best." 

\---------

Ethan lay awake that night. Danny was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Ethan felt..confused. This wasn't the first time he had hooked up with a guy in some random town that his pack had travelled too.

But it was the first time he couldn't imagine leaving without the boy. Danny was different. Ethan felt himself attuned to every part of Danny. This connection was strange and intense..something that Ethan had heard about, but never imagined being his.

Ethan knew that the moment the thought popped in his head it was true.

Danny was his mate. Human or werewolf it didn't matter. 

Ethan swallowed hard. He couldn't remember anyone in his pack ever saying they had found their mate. Not that it would have mattered, unless their mate was an alpha..they wouldn't have been able to stay with them. 

Ethan couldn't let anyone know not even his brother. He needed to protect Danny from them.

Danny murmured in his sleep before rolling over and nuzzling into Ethan's chest. Ethan kissed Danny's forehead before stroking his cheek. His wolf thrummed inside of him.

Mine. Mine. Mine.

He leaned forward and kissed Danny's lips gently. When he pulled back the boy's eyes were opening. He smiled sleepily at Ethan. "Sorry didn't mean to wake you." Danny reached out and stroked his cheek. "Its fine babe. Have you been up this whole time?" Ethan blushed and ducked his head. "Just had something on my mind I guess." Danny tipped the boy's chin up. "Want to talk about it?" Ethan licked his lips. 

"Promise you won't freak out?"

Danny nodded, propping himself up a little as his eyes filled with concern.

Ethan took a deep breath.

"I'm falling in love with you Danny.." Danny smiled before pushing Ethan back down onto the bed and straddling him. Ethan chuckled as Danny leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm falling in love with you to Ethan." The two smiled and kissed each other hard like they were each other's air. His wolf howled in happiness.

Ethan didn't care what he had to do. 

He would keep Danny safe.

He would keep his mate safe.

He would stay with his mate. Danny was his. No one would ever tell him otherwise.


End file.
